Fever
by Invasion-of-my-Heart
Summary: Vegeta is sick and Bulma is there to comfort him.
1. Flu

**Hey, its me! Okay, first off, I do not own DBZ! And second, I will work on Split.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE...

Vegeta hit the alarm by his side of the bed.

He slowly lifted his eyelids and a wave of nausea overcame him.

He groaned and looked at the clock. 10:30!

Why the Hell had that woman not woken him up?

Vegeta shot out of bed, and soon regretted it. He through up last nights dinner of ham.

'Blasted woman must have poisoned it.' He thought.

Getting a fresh pair of pants on and a clean shirt, Vegeta went down stairs to the kitchen.

Bulma was in there eating a waffle. "Morning." she said.

"M-Morning." Vegeta replied.

Bulma stopped eating.

He never said 'Morning' or anything else friendly for that matter.

She looked up at him and gasped.

"Vegeta, are you feeling alright?"

Vegeta smirked.

"W-What would m-make you-u think other wise?"

"Well for one thing your speech is strained. That, and your as red as a tomato. Come here."

Vegeta took a step back. "W-What? Why?" he asked.

"I need to take your temperature."

"W-Woman, I'm f-fine."

"Great. If your so sure then let me take your temperature. Just to prove your right."

Vegeta gave in quickly and sat next to the woman.

This also surprised Bulma. He NEVER gave in that easy.

Bulma put a hand on the Sayins forehead. He was burning. She then got up to get a thermometer. Going back to the table, she stuck it in his mouth. After two minuets, she pulled it out of his mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Vegeta?"

"Huh?"

"Whats your normal body temperature?"

"98.6 d-degrees. S-Same as a h-human. Why?"

"Vegeta, its at 106.6º."

"S-So?"

"So, your going to bed. In our standards, your blood is boiling!" Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled Vegeta up to his room.

Energy drained, Vegeta had no other choice but to go with her.

When they arrived, Bulma sat him down on the bed. "I'll be right back. Stay put." Bulma said sternly.

She then walked into the bathroom. The sound of running water came soon after she left.

Vegeta suddenly closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Bulma sat by the tub and tested the water before getting Vegeta.

When she saw him asleep, she smiled. Her smile quickly dropped when he started thrashing.

"NO! M-Master, p-p-please. NO! NOT MY TAIL! NOOO!" Vegeta screamed in his sleep.

"Vegeta? VEGETA! WAKE UP!" Bulma shouted as she shook him awake.

Vegeta sat up quickly and breathed heavily.

"Fever dreams?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just breathed heavier.

"Vegeta, when was the last time you got sick?"

"I w*cough* was ni-nine." Vegeta answered.

"Vegeta, could this be a Sayijin illness?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged.

"Well, why don't you go take a bath. I'm going to call Goku and see if he could help us." Bulma suggested.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "K-Kakarot?"

"Yes Vegeta. GOKU is coming over to help me take care of you. Now, do you know what you've caught?"

"S-Sayijn flu."

"Right. And whats that like in human standers?"

"Flu, s-small pox, a-a-and*cough* the sy-symptoms that come with t-those."

"Great. Come on. Let's try to get your fever down. I got a bath going for you." Bulma stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got out of bed painfully slow. He hadn't felt like this sense he had worked for Frieza...

_Flashback..._

_Raditz ran though the halls of Frieza's ship. _

"_I'm almost there, Vegeta. You can make it." He said to his self. _

_Reaching the Sayijin quarters, Raditz stopped running and quietly opened the door. _

_Nappa was already there. _

"_How is he?" Raditz asked the older Sayijin. _

"_Not good. He just hit 105º and his temperature is still rising." Nappa replied. _

"_Can't the doctors do anything?" _

"_Probably, but Frieza won't let them." _

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm not sure. He's not giving Vegeta a break from his 'training' either." _

_Vegeta started to stir as the conversation died down. _

_The nine year old Prince gave a painful sounding noise as he woke up. _

"_Prince Vegeta? How are you felling?" Raditz asked. _

_Vegeta just moaned. _

_Suddenly, the door flew open to revel Jeice, Zarbon, and Caption Ginyu. _

"_Time for you lessons, Vegeta." Zarbon mocked. _

_Jeice grabbed Vegeta. _

_The young boy started to thrash uncontrollably. _

"_Look at that! We haven't even started and already he's trying to get away!" Caption Ginyu said. _

_The three took off. _

_Outside they meet up with Recoome, Guldo, and Dodoria. _

"_NAPPA! RADITZ! P-PLESE! HELP ME!" But nobody came to help him. _

_Feeling even worse, Vegeta started vomiting uncontrollably. _

"_Oy! I don't think we've ever gotten him to through up!" Jeice exclaimed. _

_Everyone nodded in agreement. _

"_And we haven't even started!" Guldo added. _

_When they finally got to the cursed room, Vegeta was sweating bullets and his breathing had become forced. _

_The first gang beat started the 'training'._

_Zarbon knocked the young boy onto his back, and Recoome jumped down onto his rib cage, shattering at least three instantly. _

_Vegeta stopped breathing for a few seconds, and when he started again, he couldn't get one full breath. _

_Guldo started breaking bones in his tail, Jeice started smashing his face, Dodoria kicked his stomach, and everyone else started breaking bones while cursing his name. _

"_Monkey filth." _

"_Royalty wanna-be." _

"_Pathetic lowlife." _

"_Weakling." _

_The list went on and on, showing no sign of stopping. _

_When all the joints had been dislocated, all possible bones broken, and all the dignity was stripped from his broken form did they stop. _

_Vegeta looked like a broken rag doll. _

"_Lets just leave him here. Other monkeys will find him eventually." Dodoria suggested. _

_Sounding like a good idea, everyone left. _

_When Vegeta was sure that they had left, he cried._

_End Flashback..._

"Vegeta? You feeling alright?" Bulma was worried.

He'd had a hazy look in his eyes for the past ten minutes and wasn't responding to the present world.

Bulma had taken his temperature not too long ago.

It had been 108º, yet he was shivering.

She'd called Goku and Chi-Chi and they had yet to arrive.

"Oh, lets get you to the hospital. Maybe they can help."

She'd given up on the bath. He just wasn't responding to anything.

**LATER...**

The good thing about living in the city was that you always had everything in reach of a five minuet drive.

When they reached the hospital, Vegeta was shivering feverishly.

His face was bright red and Bulma couldn't touch him anymore without her hand getting warm.

Sighing, she picked up Vegeta and ran to the front door of the emergency room.

"Please help. The last time I checked, his temperature was 108º." Bulma explained.

"Mam, I don't think that is possible for a human." the nurse said.

"JUST HELP HIM!"

"OK. Follow me."

Bulma was still dragging Vegeta around.

The three of them walked into a room.

"Alright. I'm going to take his temperature and then his pulse." the nurse explained.

"Okay. By the way, I'm Bulma Briefs. And this is Vegeta."

"I'm Rachel." 

Rachel put the thermometer inside Vegeta's mouth and waited.

When it started beeping, she pulled it out and gasped at the reading.

"115º! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Bulma tried calming her down, and eventually succeeded.

His pulse was taken next. It was slow and uneven.

"Alright. Well get him to a room. He's in a critical condition and we need to monitor him."

Rachel lead Bulma to room 123 on the sixth floor.

"Well get him started on an IV drip right away."

Bulma nodded.

A few minutes after Rachel left, Goku and Chi-Chi showed up.

"Hey Bulma. How's he doing?" Goku asked.

"Not so great. His temperature was at 115º." Bulma responded.

They all looked at Vegeta.

Red bumps were starting to pop up.

"Goku, have you ever had something called Sayijin flu?" Bulma asked.

"No. I don't remember ever getting sick." Goku replied.

"Oh."

"So, is it contagious?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know." Bulma said to her friend.

"Well then, to be on the safe side, Goku and I are leaving. You wanna come?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No. He needs someone." Bulma answered flatly.

"Why you put up with him only Kami knows." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"Bye Bulma. Sorry we weren't much help." Goku said as he put two fingers up to his head.

Once again alone, Bulma cried.

She was pulled out of her sorrow when Vegeta started moaning.

"Hey. How are you felling?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta opened his eyes and answered the question as best to his ability.

"T-Tired."

"Alright. Why don't you go to sleep then. I'm not leaving."

"T-thank y-you."

Vegeta fell asleep almost instantly.

He looked like he was dying.

Who knew, maybe he was.

All Bulma knew was that he needed her right now.

She pulled a chair up and fell asleep with her right hand on his left.

The only thing she hoped was that it wasn't contagious...

**DUN DUN DONE! With chapter one of "FEAVER."**


	2. Not Any Better

_He was trapped._

_Frieza was closing in with Zarbon by his side._

_And he was still sick from the flu._

"_Monkey, for your behavior, you are to spend a week in your cell. No food." Zarbon said._

_Frieza smiled a sickly and nodded his head._

"_Go Zarbon." he said._

_Vegeta was then beaten._

_Barley holding onto life, Vegeta was dragged into a cell that was 'his'._

_A ki collar was then put around his neck._

_That week pasted slowly._

_When he was finally let out, he wasn't allowed much food._

"_Lord Freiza doesn't want you to stain the floors with your vomit. You need to be weaned back into food." the cook said._

_He was then given a small rat._

_Vegeta sighed._

_When would his suffering end?_

_End Flashback_

Vegeta was barely breathing even with the help from the machines.

Bulma was still holding his hand as the doctors preformed tests to see what kind of medicine would work.

The red spots were getting larger and there were more of them.

It was hurting her watching him suffer.

Vegeta's eyes were starting to open as the doctors got a second needle prepared.

Bulma felt him squeeze her hand slightly.

She smiled and he opened both eyes fully.

The doctor put the needle into Vegeta's left arm.

When everyone left the room, Bulma tried talking to him.

"How do you feel, sleepy-head?"

Vegeta gave a lopsided smirk in response.

"Been. Better."

Bulma sighed.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Vegeta slowly shook his head 'no'.

Bulma's frown grew.

Since when did a Sayijin turn down food?

"Well, how about something small, like pudding? Or soup? You do need to eat." She explained.

"No. Food." Vegeta said sternly.

"Vegeta, you need it. I'm getting some soup for you, weather you like it or not."

Turning on her heal, Bulma exited the room.

Vegeta slammed his head into the pillow.

He wanted to go home, but where was home?

His home planet was destroyed, Freiza's ship was never even a house, and Capsule Corp...

He didn't know HOW he felt about that place.

Oh sure, he lived there, but it felt like a place where he put his few things.

Bulma came back with chicken soup.

"Here, eat up." she said.

Vegeta tried to move his right arm, but didn't get far.

He tried a second time and got the spoon, but then dropped the item.

Bulma sighed.

He just didn't have any strength.

Vegeta hung his head down in defeat.

Trying to feed the prince, Bulma reached towards the spoon.

He didn't even look at her.

"Vegeta? Do you want me to assist you?" Bulma chose her words carefully.

"N...*sigh* Fine."

Bulma smiled and picked up the spoon.

"Here. Open up."

Vegeta swallowed the liquid and chunks of chicken.

It was warm, but not hot.

But, after the third spoon full of soup, Vegeta threw up the food.

When his stomach was empty, he started coughing up blood.

Bulma tried not to panic as monitors went wild.

A nurse ran in and jabbed a needle into Vegeta's arm.

He stopped throwing up and started to nod off.

"There. He should be out for at least half an hour." the nurse said.

Bulma simply stared at the monitors.

"W-what happened to him?" she asked.

The nurse sighed. "He is very sick. Tell me, has he ever gotten sick before?"

"He told me that he has once when he was nine."

The nurse's eyes grew. _Nine? Wow. He must not be human..._

"Thank you, Miss. Briefs. I need to get going now. We are doing all we can."

Bulma just nodded.

When the nurse left, Bulma felt like she should leave as well.

Of course though, she didn't.

Pulling out her cell, Bulma called her mother.

Bunny picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh! Hello Bulma dear. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Oh dear! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom. Vegeta, however, isn't. Could you and Dad come down here?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Bunny hung up and went to find Dr. Briefs.

Bulma slowly put her phone away.

She needed some one who understood what was going on and how to fix it.

But she didn't have many choices.

Goku never got sick. The dragon-balls wouldn't be recharged for another five months. Most of the Z-fighters hated Vegeta. And the rest of the Sayijin race was dead.

Vegeta moaned in his sleep.

Bulma sighed. She got up and started pacing.

When she turned for the fifth time, there was a light knock on the door.

"Bulma?" Bunny called in.

"Come in, Mom." Bulma replied.

Bunny and Dr. Briefs came in slowly.

"Oh my." Bunny put a hand up to her mouth when she saw the state Vegeta was in.

"Dad, I was wondering if you could help. You've worked with Vegeta before." Bulma suggested.

Dr. Briefs sighed. "I'll see what I can do. We'll need to get him to headquarters."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Vegeta took a ridged breath and his head snapped to the left. He awoke with a gasp.

"How are you doing, son?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Better. I guess." Vegeta said wheezing.

"Vegeta, your not getting any better. At least, not here. Dad and I were thinking about taking you to CC headquarters. We have a bigger staff, a larger variety of medication, and more than enough room." Bulma explained.

Vegeta sighed. He _did_ want to get back to training. But accepting help from the race he despised? He weighed the options carefully. Making a decision he nodded. "F-fine."

Bulma blinked. Did he just agree? She shook it off.

"OK. Dad, can you talk to someone about taking him? Mom, can you go with Dad? I want to see if Vegeta can move. If he can't, our job will be just that more difficult." Bulma's parents nodded and left.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta starring at her threateningly.

"Hey, calm down. You agreed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bulma walked up slowly, as if approaching an injured animal.

Vegeta sighed. This was going to take a while...

**FORGIVE ME! I know I haven't updated in an eternity. But I have not given up on my stories. I am simply forgetful and lazy.**


	3. Pain

'_Sleep would be a gift right now_,' Bulma thought as she drank her fourth cup of coffee.

Vegeta was finally at headquarters, but getting him there had been a real pain. It took a total of seven hours to get him in the room where she sat on a very uncomfortable chair.

"Its t-three AM, wo-woman. S-shouldn't you b-be s-sleeping?" Vegeta blurted, breaking the silence.

"What about you? Your sick." Bulma shot back.

"Hn. I would l-love*cough*to. Believe m-me."

"Then go to sleep."

"Can't. S-symptoms won't l-l-let me."

Bulma's eyes shot open at the word 'symptoms'.

"What hurts? I can get some medication for what ever you need." Bulma said as she got out of the chair.

"Its j-just some back p-pain and a head-headache. I'm s-s-sure you have something for b-both of t-those." Vegeta explained.

"Okay. I'll get some pain killers. If that doesn't work in half an hour, just tell me."

Vegeta nodded and slowly leaned back into the stiff pillows.

Bulma came back and gave him the small pills. Vegeta took them without a fight then closed his eyes. Half an hour came and went with the pain getting worse by the minute. When the clock struck four, Vegeta couldn't stand the discomfort any longer.

"W-woman. Wake*cough*up."

Bulma stirred.

"Hm...Vegeta? Whats wrong?" She asked, trying to keep the sleepiness out of her voice.

Vegeta rolled his head from side to side slowly, as if in a trance.

"I...Can't...T-take...It..." he said slowly.

"What? What can't you take? Vegeta! Tell me! Please, tell me!" Bulma was fully awake now.

"I-I-I..." Vegeta never got to finish his sentence. He shot forward and vomited everything he had not fully digested.

Three doctors ran in to the room, Dr. Briefs not far behind. All four where in full bio-hazard body suits.

"Bulma! You need to get out of here! It's not safe for you right now!" Dr. Briefs called out.

"NO! I can help!" Bulma shot back.

"Not now. You need to get out of here for now. I'll take care of it until you get back with a bio-hazard suit on."

"FINE! But when I get back, I AM going to help."

Bulma gave one last glance to Vegeta, who was twitching as the doctors tried to get him to lay back down, and sighed.

"I'll be back..." she whispered as she was pushed out of the room.

**ONE CHANGE LATER...**

Bulma burst through the door for Vegeta's room.

Some of the monitors where gone, but the heart and other vitals were still there. The doctors where gone as well as her father.

Vegeta was laying on his back with a scrunched up face.

Bulma felt like a bit of her had died when she looked at his tear wet cheeks.

"Vegeta?" she barely whispered.

Vegeta twitched when he heard his name.

"No...M-more...Pa-in." he chocked out.

"What hurts?"

"S-spine. H-head. 'nd n-neck."

"I can help you if you can sit up."

"I-I j-just c-can't."

Bulma shook her head when she heard Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Sayijins, who had reached his impossible life goal of becoming a Super Sayijin and never given up say that he can't.

"Vegeta. I can get you some sedatives. Your muscles are becoming too tight. Can you relax them?"

"I-if I c-c-could I w-would." Vegeta answered matter-of-factly.

"Then I'll go and get you a dose. They will make you relax and help you sleep."

"I-I've had s-s-s..."

"Sedatives"

"B-before."

"Okay. I'll go get a dose. And again, just try to relax. Okay 'Geta?"

Before Vegeta even had a chance to tell Bulma how much hated the nickname, she was out the door.

**WAIT! WAIT! Hold your rocks! I know, I need to update. I know. Right now I'm having a rough time. The details would bore you because lets be honest. You people don't know me and there for don't really care. I get it. I will update. I just don't know when. Your patients is very much appreciated. Thank you.**


	4. Erasing the Pain

Bulma got the needle ready and looked at Vegeta, hopeful that he didn't fear them like Goku.

"Okay Vegeta. This will make you a bit drowsy, but it shouldn't knock you out. I need to ask you some questions." she explained.

Vegeta gave a slow nod in response.

He slightly flinched at the cool rubbing alcohol that was applied to his left arm.

"It will just be a pinch then nothing." Bulma said as she stuck a needle into the underside of the elbow.

Almost immediately, Vegeta felt the tight muscles loosen, but there was still an ache in his joints.

"Alright, first question, do any medical conditions run in your family?"

Vegeta shrugged sluggishly. "Never had a chance to ask."

"Okay. Have you ever had a surgery?"

"Yes. It was for my abdomen when the tanks were being used."

"Broken bones?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yeah yeah. But I have to ask it. I think I know the answers to the rest of these questions too. No medication, you were in the hospitable about a month ago for a broken ribs. No allergies. That's all we really need. We can look over it later. I just need you to stay here for a few days while I adjust the small pox cure* for humanity to Sayijin pox. It should take a week at the latest."

"Is that as fast as you can do it?"

"Vegeta! Curing small pox took centuries! I'm only mortal!"

Vegeta simply rolled over to his right side.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior.

"Well then, goodnight, Vegeta. I'll be back later."

As Bulma walked out of the room, she swore she saw the ghost of a smile on Vegeta's lips.

But who could know for sure?

* * *

><p><p>

*I really don't care if we have a cure or not. This is anime, and I decide reality right now.

**HELLO! I know some of you will be thinking 'You've been gone for months, pop back up, and THIS is what you managed to pull out of your ass?' The answer to your question? 'Yes. Yes it is.' So, I'm not dead. I'm not dieing. I'm just overly worried about nothing and I haven't had the caffeine to type. I'm wrestling and can't quit until its over. That, sleep, stress, idiots, family, holidays, and all the other wonderful crap and joys that come with life. I will dig my stories out of their graves. I just need to find the right soda.**


End file.
